


For Once, Then, Something

by darktea_27



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Chenqing as AI Assistant, Imperial AU, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Quickly Wear The Face of The Devil, M/M, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktea_27/pseuds/darktea_27
Summary: After his death, his punishment from Hell was to be assigned into hundred or thousand of reincarnations of evil characters in million realms then he needed to change the path of the said evil without killing the main characters of the intended realm because it would make the world collapse. More so, to assist the every damned, the King of Wrath settled them with a binding assistant which gave them the information of character also gave them punishment and reward. He called it Chenqing, just for the sake of reminiscent. Surprised or not surprised, after he hacked the system and space, he was given a realm where he was lived in his own body, met people from his own timeline, and even married to the Emperor, Lan Wangji!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is taken from Robert Frost's poem. This work of mine is inspired by Quicky Wear The Face of The Devil novel, please read it too! But you don't have to read it to understand this story. Enjoy!
> 
> English is not my first language (っ◞‸◟c)

He should have seen this coming.

 

He should have known that the retribution would come worse than getting your body torn and shredded by hundred corpses until you have nothing left - not even bones. (He wondered if there was anyone that wanted to bury his bones even after what he had became.)

 

After crossing the river in Yellow Springs and received the heavily stares of Judges of Hell, he, Wei Wuxian, deemed to be delivered into Wrath ring of Hell. 

 

Of course it was Wrath. (Of course, nobody but those who killed their own family deserved to be placed under the great punishment.)

 

He wondered if he would meet someone he recognized from the above. Probably not.

 

He should have seen this coming.

 

The Ring of Wrath was placed under eternal winter. So cold it seeped to his bones, made his teeth rattled and his naked body easily frosted. Maybe this was intended to beat the hot scorch of anger into submission, maybe this was intended to pull the shame into the surface. 

 

The King of Wrath, that was they called him, the damned and the punisher. Each of the damned was given an assignment in timeless deadline, to redeem themselves, to repent, to know why Wrath was not a desired trait in Heaven, and if he was scoffed so hard to the Heavenly Realm, nobody needed to know about that.

 

His task was to be assigned into hundred or thousand of reincarnations of evil characters in million realms then he needed to change the path of the said evil without killing the main characters of the intended realm because it would make the world collapse. More so, to assist the every damned, the King settled them with a binding assistant which gave them the information of character also gave them punishment and reward. He called it Chenqing, just for the sake of reminiscent.

 

See, he wasn't petty person in the beginning. The testimony would be given by Jiang Cheng if he was still in the above. He was diligent. Paving the path for the evil character into someone in the sidelines of plot, not getting killed and not killing others too. Easy life really until his time coming back into the Ring of Wrath, getting his spiritual energy as the prize for succeeding the task, and transported again into another character.

 

But then, whenever he tried to modify his character, because he might be placed under Wrath however he refused to let himself be humiliated or looked down like the evil character he was (because once when he was alive was enough, thank you very much), and he would be punished by Chenqing with excruciating pain that felt the same with the cause of his death. 

 

Never be said that Wei Wuxian was idiot. He was a notorious genius in his lifetime - the inventor of demonic cultivation as well as the tools to provide easier practice of night hunts that might or might not still be used above. He took pride of his brain and his stubborn willpower because without those he wouldn't survive the fall to Burial Mounds or wouldn't succeed in harness the resentful energy into obedient creatures that he reigned to avenge his adopted family and the destruction of Lotus Pier. There was no reason why he needed to cower upon the pain, he experimented instead.

 

He realized that every damned was given a space for themselves before going back to the Ring of Wrath meaning that there was a suspended time where the sinner afloat in between living and death realm. Then, in punishment or reward system calculated by Chenqing, there were so many loopholes if you could bullshit through the reasoning, and lucky for Wei Wuxian, he was good on that (nobody suspect until the end that he had no golden core since his monumental came back from Burial Mound though).

 

And here he was, breaking, cracking, and reshaping the suspended space into his personal space and binded it into Chenqing that it would be transportation talisman in a way. Not only he could accumulate his spiritual energy in this personal bubble he also manage to reinstate the punishment and reward system that he no longer acquired to follow the rules. Truly, Teacher Lan Qiren would vomit gallons of blood if he knew even in afterlife he still broke the rules. 

 

He missed his life. But he knew, he didn't has a right to mourn or deserve a second life for what he has done to his Shijie's life. What would the child become, an orphan, and he was the one who made that child parentless. He would repent until he was no more. And if the rumor true to those who gain enough spiritual energy to bound into reincarnation and given a second chance, he would love to have that. A time when he would do right to all wrongs he has done. 

 

With that in mind, once Chenqing notified him of the opening of realm, he prepared himself to a world where he could be himself. This time not only he would save himself, even to those cannon fodders he would try too. No one died - hero complex Jiang Cheng called it, an idiot without self-preservation Wen Qing said it, but he did really kill countless people at above and to serve himself clean without trying to shelter those whom his hands could reach out was a sin for him. 

 

Inhaled. Exhaled. He tapped Chenqing and be ready for the battle.

 

\----

Beep

 

Beep. Host entering.

 

Beep. Reading memories.

 

Beep. Beep. Reading data is completed. All the restrictions have been removed.

 

The first thing he noticed once he opened his eyes was the room was dark, dark in a way only the luminous moonlight seeped through the paper curtains. Through every realms, from ancient to middle to modern, he was sure that this looked like ancient China where light was burned through candles but not so far away into cultivation world. 

 

Inhaled. Exhaled. He called out Chenqing and got an onslaught of memory the body he lived in. He was shocked to find the body's name was Wei Wuxian. His own name. Was it coincidence? Did the King of Wrath know the mole in his realm? The virus in the system? There was cold dread climbing on his throat that he waved it off. Better to think about it later then. 

 

Wei Wuxian from the House of Wei, the only survivor of Wei lineages, was currently resided in the Great Lan Kingdom (the foreboding was getting more intense by this rate) as the Noble Consort of the current Emperor, Lan Wangji (he screamed internally, this was fucking bad). This realm has unique male population who was called as Ger where they could conceive and birth children. The fertility rate on this Ger population was known on the beauty mark in a pearl shape on between the eyebrows which the brighter of the red color it was, the more fertile they were. From what he has read, this body was truly evil incarnation. Jealousy was the biggest motivation of his malevolent action. He avenged all those who wronged his late family. He resented so much his adoptive siblings for their existing parents while his were dead. He was deceitful and manipulative that everyone looked better than him would be finished.

 

But.

 

But the truly thing that drove this character mad enough was his love to the current emperor. Wasn't that making him fear. Geez. He? Wei Wuxian loved Lan Wangji? If this Lan Wangji was the same with the person in his lifetime, he agreed that he was beautiful and righteous and fun to be teased and when he was mad the expression on his face ---

 

Okay. He wasn't in love with Lan Wangji, but he liked him enough to be his friend. Too bad that uptight dude didn't want anything with him, so hateful with him that person always asked him to return to Gusu for denouncing him and caging him perhaps. Sigh. 

 

Not only that this Wei Wuxian paving the path for Lan Wangji to be seated on the throne, regardless the First Prince was still alive, but also clearing the ministers in court who opposed to Lan Wangji's reign. His downfall started by the time Lan Wangji taking the Empress for his kingdom, it wasn't Wei Wuxian, but Jiang Yanli from Jiang House, his adoptive sister (he felt the bile of blood ready to be vomited this time. Fuck fuck fuck) because he wasn't fertile enough. His sister here too? Was it the same person? How the hell he would manage to get out of this realm unscathed. 

 

Again, this character was so petty. He did anything and everything to pull the Empress seat from Jiang Yanli, eradicated Jiang House to the bones, even worked with the spy from Wen Kingdom inside the palace, Meng Yao the Male Consort of The First Prince (the internal scream intensified) to abdicate Lan Wangji from the throne and kill him in cold blooded then kill himself at the end. Truly, a dramatic villain with penchant of jealousy streak as much as every drop of his blood. He was shivering. He didn't know whether to cry or scream. Maybe both of them. Once he succeeded in hacking the system and space, he was getting this kind of realm? SS zones. Fuck. 

 

Now now, he should clear his mind. He was lucky he was sent to a month period before the marriage of Emperor to his sister. Exact time was when this news broke from the court and he was trashing a tantrum that put him under confinement punishment. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Really? This guy was too much ah. The thing that he knew about man, the more you clutched them in your palm the more they rebelled and hated you in return. Geez. And if this Emperor was having the similar personality with his Lan Wangji then it would make sense why he hated this Noble Consort, even Lan Wangji at his time hated him for making an attempt to befriend him like a sticky rice with full teasing ammunition. 

 

He built the plan in his head, he realized that he got headache so much from the memory attack combed with hunger this body felt after the stubbornness of starving himself, he thought he would undergo the planning once the sun rose. 

 

For the first time after his death, pulling himself into sleep never been this easy. In the dark, Chenqing which was strapped on Wei Wuxian's wrist glowed in vigorous red light. 

* * *

 

The morning came and Wei Wuxian found himself rising before his usual waking time. Perhaps, numerous reincarnation with terror of punishment from Chenqing made him full alert anytime in a day. However, once he rose from the bed, the cries emanated from the audience on his sides that he didn't realize he had.

 

It was several servants lining up in front of his bed, kneeling obediently like the rows of corpses in his glory days. 

 

And the air was sucked out of his lungs. Two people in the front row were ones he wouldn't ever forget. There, living in flesh and blood, Wen Ning and Wen Qing. 

 

Before he realized that his limbs moving, he crashed to Wen Ning like a bird landed on its nest. The sobs that echoing in the room came from him. He thought that this crier nature of him must be the personality trait of this body. Convenient huh? But this didn't lessen the agony he truly felt.

 

Two figures he thought he was losing in his timeline. Sacrificed themselves for the unworthy him, eliminated themselves to cut out the liability, no one did it for him but these people. 

 

"You- Your Highness! Are you all right?"

"Wen Ning!"

"Ma-master?"

"Wen Ning!"

 

He hugged this boy tighter to his chest and sobbed to his shoulder. If his head in better space, he wouldn't cry like this. Too bad he was long gone. At first, the boy squeaked and didn't know how to put his hands, was it to the master's shoulder or waist? But doing so would incite the inappropriate scene. 

 

He spared a glance to his sister. If anyone could handle this master of him, it would be his sister. 

 

"Your Highness, you hit your head quite badly, would you permit this servant to check on your health?" his sister said smoothly.

 

Who knew that the sobs got louder than before. All of the servants in the room were agitated and worried. Although the Noble Consort, Wei Wuxian was known to be ruthless and troublesome, the servants were loyal to him, and seeing their master crying like this made them sad too. 

 

"Wen Qing, is that you?" Wei Wuxian asked softly after he released Wen Ning from the shameless embrace. He didn't dare to look at her on the eye. The remnant of pain memory, the feeling of left behind was still raw wound for him. It wasn't their fault but his. 

 

Although beforehand their master never called them by their name, Wen Qing couldn't help but nodded and affirmed it so the man would know. 

 

"Yes Your Highness, this servant's name is Wen Qing".

 

This "servant" talk really got in his nerves. No matter how many times he diminished Wen Ning's calling of him as Master he would prefer they called him by his name. But fate was truly pulling his legs in this realm that made him their superior. He couldn't help but sobbing again.

 

Afraid that there was wound on master's head which made him this hysterical, Wen Qing dared herself to move closer to Wei Wuxian.

 

"Forgive me, My Lord.."

 

Before Wen Qing could finish her request of permission, she was pulled into hug while the man kept saying "I am sorry, Qing-jie". This threw her off her balance. This master, Your Highness Noble Consort, the prideful man not only said sorry but called her Qing-Jie. What kind of dead door this man just knocked.

 

"Please Your Highness, let these humble servants serve you to make you feel better, please cry no more" Wen Ning offered hurriedly. He really couldn't see his master to be this sad. The rest of servants provided the same sentiment. 

 

Once Wei Wuxian felt that he got emotions under control, he looked up and offered the people in the room a smile that could challenge the sun. If the crying Noble Consort was shocking, the smiling man who usually smirk or scowl was enough to raise goosebumps all over the skin of servants. 

 

"Wen Qing, did you say I hit my head? How bad was it?"

 

He thought it must be bad because the headache hadn't recede yet. He hoped this wasn't concussion.

 

"Yes, Your Highness, but this servant has checked and found no concussion. However, the outburst days before must be taking toll on Your Highness' body." 

 

This close, Wen Qing could see that the pallor of the man wasn't better yet and his breath was short. She stroke the iron while it was still hot, while her master still close to them for whatever the reason, she had better offering the food. 

 

"Your Highness, please eat first so the body can heal better" said Wen Ning with wary eyes and folded hands. 

 

The sobs almost broke out from him again. He was a lucky bastard, wasn't him. To have these two people caring for him no matter which realm it was. Yet knowing the ending, how they were also be killed after his suicide. He wouldn't let them having that end again. This time he would make it better.

 

But first of all, let him having the offered food, who knew if he was going to undergo such a trial. And indeed a trial would follow. 

 

* * *

 

 

After he finished the breakfast provided by the Wen siblings (what a delicious breakfast! Complete with chilly!), the imperial guards came and asked him to attend the hearing of his petition in the morning court. 

 

He really wanted to lecture the person who had this body before him, not only starving himself under house arrest he was also throwing tantrum by sending a petition of refusal about the upcoming marriage. Now he could understand Jiang Cheng who facepalm whenever he was having attitude or mischief. 

 

Before the Wen siblings could talk him out from the hearing, he agreed to be escorted to the court by imperial guards. The servants wanted to dress him up first, but he learned that if you wanted to look miserable then be miserable, if you wanted to look like supreme leader of army corpses then you needed to look like one. Confidence in Disguise. And it was surprising that this body was really the copy of him, but more slender and the hair was longer near his hips. He thought letting his hair down was better to create this sorry state of him along with his pale face and dimmed red mole.

 

Not as unabashed as he wanted, but with white outer robes to his inner robe, he walked to the court with head held high and regal bearing of Noble Consort (even though he still couldn't fathom how in the hell he could married into a man). He knew Wen siblings following him on the back and like he knew that Palace was a hard place to survived, once you lost favor then not only you but your subordinates would suffer too. His faux arrogance was for their sakes at least.

 

If he was a lesser man than he was, he would freeze on the spot once he recognized the faces in the court. Jiang Cheng, sitting on the left side on the head of court with permanent scowl etched on his face while Lan Huan, The First Prince with calm gaze and smiling face sitting on the right side of the throne with unreadable Meng Yao a little bit on the back. It seemed that he was the advisor of the Emperor.The Ministers, now he knew after a careful glance he sweeped to the court. This cabinet like cultivation world in his timelines consisted of four houses - Nie, Jin, Jiang and of course Lan. Nie Mingjue, the prominent figure with his saber on and Jin Zixuan who looked at him with clear disdain. All of those who died back to live with those who lived replicated the similar remembrance of his living above but with different roles they took here.

 

Then, at the centre of the attention, right in the middle of throne stage, there was a man, the Emperor himself - Lan Wangji. The same face with the same stuck up expression. He would laugh and tease him if the ambience not this intense. Lan Wangji, sigh, truly that man always managed to look so regal like celestial being wandered on earth. So above and beyond of menial things of human realm. What was so different of him, there was no white robes, the red regalia robes of Emperor instead covering his imminent figure - broad shoulder and tall body. Red forehead ribbon with the gold crown adored his hair. Once again, Lan Wangji was so beautiful he couldn't help but envy. Why wasn't him the one to be Emperor and Lan Wangji to be Noble Consort. He was manly enough, okay!

 

"Greetings to Your Majesty Emperor. Greetings to First Prince Lan Huan." 

 

Although people thought he was unruly villain when he was alive, he actually was decent enough to pass Madam Yu's approval on his etiquette training. Really couldn't stay to be servant's son if he was living in the main hall of Lotus Pier. 

 

"You may rise". Lan Zhan's voice was deeper than he remembered or was it always be enticing enough.

 

"Your Highness Noble Consort, Wei Wuxian, do you know why you are asked to attend this morning court?" Lan Huan asked gently with the smile still plastered on his face. Somehow, Wei Wuxian felt shiver of ominous feeling from that smile. 

 

"This Noble Consort aware of the circumstance, Your Highness" he offered softly. 

 

"Oh" 

 

Oh, indeed, coming from Meng Yao. His first resolution to eliminate himself from evil path would be cutting the ties to this two-faced man. He might give him that impeccable smile but after thorough understanding this morning, the one who gained so much from his madness in killing Lan Wangji and himself would be the First Prince but knowing Lan Huan wouldn't be that scumbag to his own brother then it was only Meng Yao. However, he praised inwardly for that clever man. Who knew if this man was also indirectly fabricated his death before. Wouldn't be too surprising. 

 

"May Your Highness Noble Consort provide us with the reason of the petition sending to the court?" Nie Mingjue's words were composed but the cutting voice was intended to intimidate. The Venerated Triad, sigh, of course they were sworn brothers too in here. 

 

"The reason this Noble Consort sending the petition is because the hesitation of acquiring a wife for the Emperor". For strange reason, his heart clenched when he said that. Weird. 

 

"This Advisor knew that Noble Consort was retained at his palace for several days, does Noble Consort still want the petition to be processed?" asked Lan Huan. 

 

Maybe it was because his acting had been refined through countless evil reincarnations, maybe it was because the sorrowful memory, maybe it was because this body naturally felt agony so much that he was falling on his knees and bowed his head with tears running on his cheeks.

 

"This husband is wrong." [Do you hate me Lan Zhan?]

 

The gasp was vibrated in the room, the volume was so thick that it was known this scene was not common. For Noble Consort to bend himself so humbly and acknowledge his wrong was like asking Heaven to bloom the flowers in the winter. Utterly gobsmacked and conspicuous. 

 

'Let's strike the iron while it's hot, Wei Ying'

 

"This husband is wrong. He was promised to be the only spouse for the Emperor that made him jealous and angry to know Your Majesty will take an Empress. This husband deserved punishment for even installed these horrible traits in Your Majesty harem. This husband have reflected and known for it is this husband's incapability himself for bearing a child that My Lord must find someone to procure a heir. This husband begs Your Majesty's forgiveness."

 

The tears might be a little bit overkill but it kept flowing when he remembered clearly how Lan Zhan hated him that until the end of his life that man was still raising his sword to kill him. No matter what the other thought of him, annoying or sinister, he always thought Lan Zhan as his friend. It saddened him to know his end was so miserable without any friend backed him up, not even his brother. Maybe Gods above added his punishment by giving a body who cried easily, naturally, that somewhat also a cunning deceitful manipulative male spouse. What a joke. 

 

To say the court was stupefied by this confession was understatement. Jiang Cheng gaped like fish out of the water, Lan Huan's smile stuck on its asymmetrical line, Meng Yao frowned vaguely, even the courtiers he remembered supporting him were having their eyes almost out of their sockets for its bulging so comically. Then, the Emperor himself widened his eyes in moment longer than a fraction, Wei Wuxian was laughing maniacally inside to know he could illicit such an expression. How satisfying!

 

If you wanted a drama then Wei Wuxian was happy to provide!

 

Adding more miserable expression to more wronged gesture, hands clenched the collar of his robes while tears were flowing heavily. 

 

"This Noble Consort will heed to The Majesty Emperor's decree and rules obediently. This husband will follow Your Majesty no matter what his decision. May Your Majesty live thousand years and have a glorious reign all time". He knocked his head enthusiastically to the floor to add the genuine act of the wronged mistress but too in love to stay mad to the husband. Nie Huaisang would have a joyous source of his scandalous book while watching this drama unfold he thought. 

 

After several minutes, the court was coming back from its stupor by the clearing throat of the Emperor. 

 

"The punishment will be delivered to the Geranium Palace and the house arrest will be lifted. You may rise". 

 

With those few words, Lan Wangji not only dismissed Wei Wuxian but also the court. After last greeting, he let himself be helped by Wen siblings to walk into his chamber, the Geranium Palace. He was aware of the muted exchanging glances from the siblings, but he was too absorbed to his next plan when he was in his room. It was clear who was digging his pitfalls, who was sincere on supporting the Emperor, and who was silently and grudgingly still favored the First Prince. He needed to lay one by one action to execute his plan. But for now, he needed to settle the problem of his own household. Sigh, what a predicament of married person!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to think about dressing up Wei Wuxian more haih. Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> English is not my first language   
> (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

The punishment which was delivered to his palace could be said as anticlimactic.

His revenue would be cut down for two full moons. Well, it could be worse. This proved that the Emperor still be lenient enough to his childhood sweetheart. He said what he said in the court because after digging this body's memory, it was truly that Lan Wangji who promised this Wei Wuxian eternal love without dragging a harem in their marriage. Alas, this Wei Wuxian wasn't content with Lan Wangji's status as Second Prince, thus made him mad enough to elbow right and left to uplift Lan Wangji's rank in the throne.

What kind of love was that, Wei Wuxian didn't understand and didn't want to dwell on it deeper.

Contemplating this realm's plot with Chenqing, he realized that he couldn't kill or accidentally kill the First Prince or his Male Consort because both of them were the consciousness of this world. Then, the several ways to save this evil character he was lived in were stop being greedy so the rift between him and the Emperor wouldn't be so wide that it was easier to make them misunderstood each other, cut down the ties of Wen's spies with him and help this kingdom win against Wen (again! Ha, what irony), also helping Lan Wangji's reign to be more stable and thriving - because of course if the Emperor safe then his wives too.

After setting the plans and the timeline with Chenqing, he called his servants to the room. Again, Wen siblings were kneeled before him, it seemed that these two were this body's loyal followers.

"Wen Ning, Wen Qing, remind me again when did I get you two as my helper?"

"These two were bought by Your Highness after the Wei House burnt down by the rebel" Wen Qing supplied softly while looking at the agitated Wen Ning.

Knowing that, it couldn't be more than four years before he started living in the Palace three years ago when he was still engaged with Lan Wangji only as a betrothed. He wondered if Wen sibling would be all right if his plan to smolder Wen kingdom was executed.

"Please be at ease. After I hit my head my memory wasn't really that good. I am wondering something".

Wen Ning was still squirming on the spot with fear brimming on his eyes. This boy seriously, ah!

"Is there something that this master acquire from both of us?", the bolder of Wen siblings asked him warily.

"If I say I want to support aggression against Wen kingdom, what will you two do?" he inquired gently.

First, both of Wen Ning and Wen Qing were petrified then they both knocked their heads hard on the floor it rattled Wei Wuxian on his chair. He might squealed indignantly.

"Ma-master, this humble servant will always follow Master no matter what. This servant was freed from slavery because master's kindness. Please master don't mind us!". To say Wen Ning was shaking was understatement, it seemed that the boy was crying. With Wen Qing kept giving Wen Ning worry glance, he couldn't help but rising those two from the bowing. Was this evil body really that fearsome? He wanted to smack his own head.

"Hey hey, no need for that. I really need you two opinion because I know your origin, so perhaps both of you will resent me if i follow this plan". Having this Wen siblings sacrificed themselves once in his past life already enough, thank you very much. It wasn't liability to begin with, it was like family, like the time he gave his golden core to Jiang Cheng, if he could keep his family safe then why not.

"There is no problem with the plan, Your Highness. In fact, we are glad that finally Master support this kingdom rather than colluding with Wen".

He raised his eyebrows so high by listening Wen Qing's words. It seemed that his servants knew the previous Wei Wuxian's treacherous act. He was beaten and crawled out from Burial Mound to defeat Wen sect in his past life, and this Wei Wuxian blatantly joining his hands with enemy instead. He wanted to slap this man badly.

He clapped his hands and commanded Wen siblings to bring all of his wardrobe either clothes or jewellery and books on his bookcases. It wasn't too late to eradicate the proof of his nasty act.

The clothes and silk fabrics that weren't given by Lan Wangji or brought from his home were sold to sustain two months of penniless. The books which were not related to history, medicinal, or martial arts were burnt outside the palace. Lastly, the jewellery given by the ministers or supporters as an act of nepotism would be sent back along with a threat letter from him. Practicality was the best route for now. It was good to have choices for making his life better, if he had this chance back then when he was the Yiling Laozu, it might ended up in different scenario. Sigh.

He pondered what the Emperor doing now. He absolutely didn't miss Lan Zhan, did he?

* * *

 

Days passed as he restructured his household. Aside from Wen siblings, the rest of servants and imperial guards on his Geranium Palace were also loyal to him. It wasn't too hard for him to command them to be his eyes and ears of the Palace's gossips and rumors with additional silver taels here and there. It seemed that the cook was also having maternal instinct directed to him who after the accident fed him with constant delicious food. He wasn't complaining, really.

Wei Wuxian's current appearance was not far off from his previous life. The differences were his face more feminine with that pinkish fertility mark, longer hair, and shorter build. He was a beauty but compared to Lan Wangji The Emperor everyone would know who was the husband who was the wife. That was truly demotivating.

This Wei Wuxian's hobby was quite elegant, matched with his Noble Consort title. Aside from reciting poetry or draw a painting, he liked to stroll leisurely to flaunt his rank or simply riding a horse to quench his masculinity thirst. It was clear that male consort, moreover a Ger, was not meant to be involved in fighting, either just spar in training or the war zone.  No wonder this man's enthusiasm was diverted into political scheming because if he was truly part of Wei Wuxian's soul, it was impossible to stay still and play house.

No longer under the house arrest, he decided to explore the Palace. If you wanted to win the battle at least you needed to know where you stand. Although getting out of his palace was quite a trial with Wen siblings being fussy of his appearance. Really? Who would wear this much accessories in hair or fancy robes to go strolling only? Not like he wanted to meet a lover.

Like a ship was beckoned by Siren's call, his legs brought him to training ground. This yard was quite bigger than Wen's with a clear division between the army training and children of the Palace. Once he got closer to children's ground, he realized that the kids weren't sparing for training but bullying one of the kid. They weren't even looked like above 10 years old. If this training was employed by Madam Yu, these bully were sure to be whipped.

Clucking his tongue, he took the nearest bow and three wooden arrows. It reminded him of Phoenix Mountain where the match between sects was held. It was as easy as breathing with that muscle's memory.

One, two, and three arrows were hit the bulls' eye that cracked the already stucked arrows before. The children's noise were silenced at once while gawking at the newcomer. The kid who was bullied giving him stare that full of stars it made Wei Wuxian awkward. He remembered that the kid was the distant nephew of his husband who was orphaned.

With nervous giggles and hesitant steps, he and his entourage marched closer to the boys, exactly to the kid who was bullied. He has always like kids but around them drove his brain blank of confusion of what to do. His experience was mostly from taking care A-Yuan and that was a huge failure at the end. His throat was constricted while he tried to blink the sadness away.

"Hello children, you all look so excited in training archery, may this one allowed to join?" he asked with big smile that he usually served for kids. He was glad he no longer having resentful energy aura around him or this careful approaching would be end badly.

"You are already so good why you need to train with us?" the kid who stared at him in awe said while pointing his bow.

"Ah, young man, my skill was still bad compared to you children and this man beside me, so i need to train!"

He emphasized that while petting Wen Ning on his chest. The boy was squealing and shrunk. If he could hide behind his sister Wei Wuxian thought he would. But before he could do so, Wei Wuxian pulled Wen Ning to stand beside him and requested him to demonstrate the shooting. Meanwhile, he kneeled down in front of the bullied kid and leveled his eyes with him.

"Hello kid, what's your name?" he tried to be gentle, really.

"This one is called Lan Jingyi, Your Highness". The timid answer was betrayed by boy's eagerness to come closer. Seemed like this Wei Wuxian's stroll habit really made him famous even for children. Hopefully it wasn't bad fame.

"Lan Jingyi, do you want to know my secret in shooting those three arrows at one pull?" he whispered as if what he asked was really his secret. Fortunately the boy was leaning closer to him and nodded earnestly.

"I was training with that man over there, and I can even recommend you to learn from him too!" he said that while pointing Wen Ning with his chin. And in fact, Wen Ning's outstanding archery skill was the similar in his past life. Once he put his shyness under control, Wei Wuxian thought he would be a great archer.

"Can I really?" Lan Jingyi asked eagerly and added "Your Highness" once he remembered the manner.

"Of course you can! And please just call me Xian Gege, Jingyi", he said that while laughing and ruffling the boy's hair. And oh boy, this kid was blushing.

Who knew that once he turned his back, he saw The Emperor entourage along with The First Prince and Meng Yao? Well, there was no coincidence at all because Wei Wuxian guessed that with war looming on the horizon, Lan Wangji would come once in a while for training or supervising army training, but he didn't know that today would be the day.

"Greetings to the Emperor Lan Wangji. Greetings to the First Prince and Consort Meng Yao". The man only nodded in return of the greeting while his brother greeted him back. Still cold shoulder, huh?

"We never knew that Your Highness Noble Consort is skillful in archery", Meng Yao approached that with ambiguous smile.

"Well, this Noble Consort can be skillful in many ways".

Choked and fake cough could be heard among the entourage due to his coquettish speaking and rubbing the bow while looking at Lan Wangji under his eyelashes. How fun was it to tease Lan Wangji like this! Although the Emperor face said nothing but his ears were reddening. Ah, how cute! But he needed to focus on his plan.

"Your Majesty, this husband doesn't know if the bow is really like this or because this one needs learn more about archery. Let's say we undergo war against Wen, this kind of bow would snap easily", he gave the bow and arrow to the Emperor for inspection with both of hands and smiled that sweet so syrupy the ears getting more reddening. Oh Lan Wangji! He made him missing Lan Zhan more!

He noticed that Meng Yao stiffening and gave him a unreadable stare. He must be wondering what this Wei Wuxian implying by saying this to Lan Wangji. But, of course, he was implying for The Emperor to notice the unqualified bows and investigate it right to the root which was that Su She, Minister of Finance in this kingdom. He knew that Meng Yao put that man in strategic position for meddling something. And fortunately for him, looking at Lan Wangji's deepening frown and that lips were tugging down, the man knew his intention.

For now he would leave this one plan to Lan Wangji's hands and see how this went, and if he got satisfaction from getting under Meng Yao's skin no one noticed that.

* * *

 

He tried not looking like a kicked puppy so bad under Wen siblings' hands in fussing his dress and hair. Tonight, his shijie, Jiang Yanli, would come in the feast that meant to welcome her in Imperial Harem as The Majesty's fiancee or soon-to-be the Empress. He was so nervous that Wen Qing needed to hold his shoulder still while Wen Ning put the intricate jewelleries on his hair. He wanted to meet his shijie but also at the same time didn't want to. The guilt ate him from the inside.

At least, glancing at Chenqing he knew his plan worked out, so whether he wanted or not he had to go to the feast for fetching his intended Minister of Finance.

There he went with luxurious robes of black and red that completed with golden thread of peony patterns and hair pulled high into ponytail that adored with not only silver hairpin and also many more pins that he didn't bother to count. He infused Chenqing to his red tear-drop earrings so he would know what was going on without looking like mad man who checked his wrist constantly because nobody but him who could sense Chenqing.

Hundred of reincarnations he passed still couldn't prepare him for this. He froze at the gate of the feast once he saw his sister. Living, breathing, and smiling Jiang Yanli cladded in purple dress and lotus carved hairpin. Somewhat he knew Wen Ning mustered something but the ringing on his ears and flashback of Nightless City were so deafening. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist so the sob didn't come out. If someone stabbed him with sword right now he wouldn't feel anything he bet.

Wen Ning's touch on his elbow pulled him back from his reverie. He shuddered and Wen Qing rubbed his back. They looked so worried for him. Maybe for different reason from his real feeling but still, he changed his expression into small smile and asked them to escort him back. At first Wen Qing tried to talk him out of it but after his smile getting more sad she let him go. Last glance to Jiang Yanli confirmed his guess that Madam Yu and Jiang Fengmian attended the feast too, and he didn't have a single spot to ruin it. If there was someone else beside Jin Peacock who he trusted to keep his sister safe then it was Lan Wangji. That man was exceptionally good although too uptight.

On the way back to his Geranium Palace, he met Nie Huaisang. It seemed that the brother of the General Nie Mingjue was running from the feast too, noticed by his shocked face when he saw Wei Wuxian. He tried so hard not to grin. Time like this he was so grateful that he ever reincarnated as a courtesan in Red District or his charm wouldn't be so blinding now.

With a more submissive gesture and shy smile, he reached out with palm up and asked Nie Huaisang in flirtatious voice, "Would the brother of General Nie Mingjue mind to accompany this Noble Consort walk to his palace?".

Hook.

He felt bad in trapping his friend in past life like this, if he refused meaning he disrespected the Noble Consort while if he accepted it would be so awkward for their relationship wasn't that close, not even a friendship due to the previous Wei Wuxian's attempt to block this man from the court. He was baffled with the previous him why he was scared with Nie Huaisang from getting into the court while he knew this man was quite resourceful and cunning.

With stuttering, Nie Huaisang offered his arm and walked Wei Wuxian to his palace. They talked about many things, mostly Wei Wuxian who talked, but hey he knew his friend listening to his rambles. And once he pointed to the fan, Nie Huaisang could talk for a mile about how to create the good quality fan downright to its potential in culture or economy. See, he wasn't wrong.

Stopping near the gate of his palace he asked Nie Huaisang earnestly, "Say, Nie Huaisang, would you like to fill the Minister of Finance position?".

For a moment, accompanied by the gasped by Wen siblings, Nie Huaisang's jaw dropped expression was comical then he spluttered, "What..Your Highness, but..I..nghh Your Highness" and completed with his head shaking.

He gave him eat shitting grin and held his hand.

"Come on, Nie Huaisang, this Noble Consort knows you are good in this monetary, and don't you dare to deny my acknowledgement of your business outside Nie House and more importantly your silent followers inside the Palace. Please, accept my humble offer."

Line.

"Your Highness.."

Nie Huaisang blinked and once the realization dawned on what Wei Wuxian asked in return of the position he titled his head. Geez, this dude was still the same over all.

He leaned closer and cover his side face with his right palm.

"I need your men to find out Wen spies in here and bring them out to me", he whispered as if the servants behind him didn't know this plan. He could sense Wen Qing rolled eyes behind his back.

He understood that in this Palace there was a price for everything you wanted so in exchange for Nie Huaisang's seat in court he needed his followers to do this spying for him because God knew the previous Wei Wuxian was so bitchy that outside from his own Palace he couldn't gather followers so easily and who else good in this reasoning but the brother of the General Nie Mingjue who notoriously outspoken in his hatred to Wen Kingdom.

Besides, he already threatened the courtiers he placed before in the court to offer and vote Nie Huaisang to replace that sneaky Su She.

Sinker.

"This Nie Huaisang accepted your offer Your Highness, he wouldn't dare to disappoint Your Highness Noble Consort. Many thanks and may Your Highness live thousand years".

Well, he couldn't wait what tomorrow brought to his door step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Hollering WangXian with me on my twitter @milkktea94   
> ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was weeping then screaming madly while writing this. I admit that this chapter is so much fun to write. Lol, the dense WWX will always be my brand of humor! Wish you enjoy this update my friends. Happy reading!
> 
> English is not my first language =~=

Fulfilling his promise to the loud and brash child named Lan Jingyi, Wei Wuxian found the past few days were so exhilarating where every morning he trained the kid that ended up teaching all the children in the training ground and got followed like a mother to her ducklings. Initially, the General Nie Mingjue eyed him suspiciously from the across training ground while barking orders to the soldiers then after seeing how the children swarmed around him with excited chatter, the stare softened and even grew more pity.

He understood that people might look at him now in between children like a mother who ached to have children for herself but incapable to do so. Well, he never corrected them because what was the point, he enjoyed the children though. Besides, looking Lan Jingyi progressed in his archery while still being flustered around him was worthy enough. He thought A-Yuan and Jin Rulan would love to play with Jingyi.

Wen Ning who busied himself with the similar teaching caught the sombre gaze of his master to the children around him felt sting in his chest. He followed his master for few years and knew that even though his master had reputation that could be said not that remarkable, his master was soft at heart and always so kind. He strode to Wei Wuxian after changing worry glance to his sister.

"Your Highness, may this servant bold enough to ask after your thought? You look sad".

"Ah, Wen Ning! I am all right! Just reminiscing time when I was a child you know. Hahahaha. I am good at archery because I hunted pheasants for food while this kids doing it only for training".

He didn't think that Wen Ning believed his fake laugh for his eyes still lingered. Unconsciously, he slumped his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you think I will be good as a parent, Wen Ning?" he asked warily. Remembering A-Yuan and Jin Rulan still gave his chest a hollow so big he wondered if there were thorns growing in the darkness of his ribcage.

"Your Highness of course you will be good as a parent! You are kind and smart, here, the children even love your teaching and teasing. Please don't be sad Your Highness! Your Majesty still remembers you".

It was hilarious that now Wen Ning the one who trembling and almost crying. He could feel Wen Qing glared to his back for making his baby brother weeping.

"Aiya, Wen Ning, haih, I am not sad, okay. I am good. Besides, Lan Wangji can do whatever he wants to do."

By that, he bid goodbye to the children who collectively groaned and persuaded him to stay longer, much to his chagrin. He just ruffled their hair and promised more training time tomorrow morning along with the sweets given to those who progress immensely.

Knowing the day still early, he was headed to the Court Palace. He planned to wait Nie Huaisang came out from his appointment as the new Ministry of Finance. Who knew that timid man already waited for him at the garden near the Court Palace. Although he covered his half face using his iconic fan, Wei Wuxian could see the glint on his eyes. Somehow, it raised the hair on his skin that he wanted to slap his arms. Geez.

"Good morning Your Highness Noble Consort. I see that you came from your morning activity on training ground."

That was it. This man was sitting on court for the better half of morning and knowing what did he do without seeing it with his own eyes. With exaggerating bow to Wei Wuxian, Nie Huaisang fanned himself merrily.

He narrowed his eyes to this best friend of him on the previous life. This must be a demonstration of his power in gathering knowledge and intelligent.

"Good morning The Minister of Finance, Nie Huasiang, I see that this courtier robe is fitting nicely on you. This Noble Consort hopes that you can contribute to this kingdom better than the previous one. And just call me Wei Wuxian, your brother won't break your legs."

That slip of his tongue for the end of his words! How he wanted to berate himself. This realm might have people from his lifetime but that didn't mean they have the same personality. Haih. And yet, looking at the surprised face of Nie Huaisang he knew this man somehow would be his friend too.

"Your Highness is too kind! This humble courtier will do his best to service this kingdom."

And with more whispering tone covered by the opened fan, Nie Huaisang said "My men starting to identify the spies in the Palace, please Your Highness wait patiently."

His mouth twitched. He only could nod and hold his hands behind his back. The past him would shamelessly drape on Nie Huaisang while they discussed about mischief. Now, he was Noble Consort, more so in public.

After parting with Nie Huaisang, he and his entourage coming back to his Geranium Palace.

And

There was a girl dressed in purple with lotus and cloud patterns, hair flowing on her back while twin buns adored the sides of her head. His legs stop moving and he needed to blink away the vision of that damn bloodbath from his sight.

It might be Wen Ning or Wen Qing who call his name, but he was so terrified at that moment. Seeing his shijie's back was too much and yet after his shijie aware of him and strode gracefully to his rooted spot, he was so blank he probably fainted soon.

His shijie gave him that warm smile he didn't deserve and a little bow to him.

"Shijie.." his voice cracked at the end.

Jiang Yanli widened her eyes and if before her smile was warm, now her smile was blinding with the crinkle of her eyes like pearl on the blue ocean. She was always beautiful. His shijie.

"A-Xian.."  
"Shijie.."

Wen siblings were so confused to what to do at this moment. They knew how strained the relationship between Jiang siblings and their master after the court announced the maiden Jiang would be the best candidate for the Empress position, so this kind of interaction, the longing, was beyond their imagination.

"Shijie why are you here? Have you been so long at outside? What if you catch a cold?"

He couldn't help but fussing on his sister, yet his sister only widened her smile more and shook her head.

"This shijie come only to pay respect to Your Highness Noble Consort."

His shijie was hiding her grin under her sleeve when he spluttered in response. If there was a person that needed to pay respect it would be him and maybe the entire of population. His sister was too good.

"No need, no need, Shijie please no need. Just see Shijie, I feel so happy!" he said excitedly and bounced on his legs. It reminded him how he always felt like a kid around his sister.

"That's right, you don't need to pay respect to him, Sister."

There, Jiang Cheng, came from the opposite direction of him, marching to him like God of War, with purple regalia courtier robes that designed with lotus insignia of Jiang House. Permanent scowl was settled on his face while regarding him with glare. He stepped back on reflex. Jiang Cheng was the last thing he saw before his death and his fear was valid.

"A-Cheng, behave", Jiang Yanli chided Jiang Cheng gently while giving apologetic smile to Wei Wuxian.

"The one who needs to behave is him. The one who left Jiang House and antagonized sister soon Empress position is him. The one who upsets our parents constantly is him. So why i need to behave?"

Wei Wuxian flinched with those words. Seemed like him and the previous Wei Wuxian were the same. Always bring disaster to Jiangs family on his wake. He wanted to apologize but he knew his apology would mean nothing to Jiang Cheng, so what he could do only stand on his ground and let him barreled on him with his words. He deserved this.

Wen Qing who saw this couldn't stay silent. She bowed greetings to both Jiang siblings while subtlety standing in front of Wei Wuxian.

"Greetings to the courtier Jiang Wanyin. Greetings to Lady Jiang Yanli. This servant apologizes for the intrusion, but my master is still under the weather after the fall weeks ago and he just finished teaching children on training ground. If this servant may ask young master Jiang and Lady Jiang to let my master rest first, this servant would be very grateful."

While Jiang Wanyin only harrumphed with his arms crossed, Jiang Yanli was giving Wei Wuxian concerning gaze.

"A-Xian, do you need me to fetch Imperial Physician?"

"You are not his servant, Shijie."

"There's no need for that Shijie, nothing but a good rest will do. Do not worry about me". He said that with big smile he didn't feel to his heart. The hostility of Jiang Cheng was hurt. He wanted to run and hide.

"Then please rest, A-Xian. Shijie will visit you again next time when you feel better."

With the last humph, Jiang Cheng dragged her sister and gave last stink eye to Wei Wuxian.

* * *

 

Feeling sad and dejected, Wei Wuxian transformed Chenqing from red tear-drop earrings into his former ghost flute. Gleaming dark red on his hands, he clenched it to stop his shaking hands. He never indulged his feeling like this using Chenqing in his previous hundreds reincarnation, but now after interacting with his adoptive siblings and got hostility in return was eroding his happy-go-lucky exterior.

He let Wen siblings do their cleaning spree while he went to garden on his backyard and prodding Chenqing. At least the progress on this world was getting higher so it appeased him a little. He promised himself he would do better in this world, better to Jiangs family and Wen siblings. No more people died because of him.

Trying several notes on his flute, he finally settled to the nameless song that always nagged on his subconscious. It was like a crying soul asking for someone out there. Someone who would clasped back his reaching hand. Someone who would hold him and tell him that they were here with him. He didn't realized that he was crying until the very end of the song.

Somewhere, Lan Wangji stopped on his track when he heard the notes. Nobody in his entourage understood why their Emperor stopped walking but gazing his eyes to certain direction that if it was someone else but Lan Huan they would say Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes in contempt, but his proudly brother reader skill caught the fondness leaking through his gaze to Wei Wuxian's Palace direction.

"Your Majesty.."

"He plays the instrument again, Brother."

And the people around him were stunned with the small smile graced their Emperor's face.

* * *

 

Wen Ning didn't deserve this. He regretted every single decision he's made that ended him in this situation. His master, His Highness Noble Consort, Wei Wuxian from Wei House was singing madly, out of tune, while cradling the jug of wine on his chest. Him, his sister, and the rest of servants didn't know whether to cry or laugh by his antic.

He tried to talk his master out of this drunken attitude but what he got was "Don't wanna don't wanna. Wen Ning stay put. Good boy. Stay put" and his sister snorted loudly for that.

Meanwhile, Wen Qing's fingers were twitching and itching to take out needles from her sleeves and poked it into several acupoint so this uproarious master of her could stop this madness and rest. Who would know that after the Noble Consort played flute at the backyard and came back asking dinner with wine he would be this drunk?

For Wei Wuxian himself, he was keep asking Chenqing if he could dial up this body tolerance level of wine because he was just drinking three cups for fuck sake and he already so out of it his mouth had no filter. But that assistant of him had that gall to scoff and turned a cold shoulder to him saying that it needed more spiritual energy to changed the physical features. Humph.

He could hear the rustles and upset murmurs around him but he never would expect Lan Wangji to stand on the doorway of his bedroom completed with his red regalia attires and that icy glare on his face. He thought that he heard Lan Wangji asked his servants to get out of the room and he wondered why.

For a moment, they only exchanged gaze, one with furious stare while the other was staring with half-lidded eyes and flush cheeks. Lesser man than Lan Wangji would have problem with their self-restraint.

"Alcohol is forbidden in Imperial Palace" Lan Wangji uttered that while looking anywhere but Wei Wuxian.

"Tell me what's not forbidden here?!" Wei Wuxian yelled while shrugging the desk of wine away from him. He was almost toppled up while doing so. Comically.

Like it was already countless times of the same argument before, Lan Wangji only looked down on Wei Wuxian with the glare that could frozen people. Too bad, Wei Wuxian was not most people, and intoxicated too in that one. He clenched his fists and start turning back to get out yet he stopped when Wei Wuxian shouted at him again.

"You always hate me Lan Zhan! Always want to punish me! Tell me what should I do so you look at me, why don't you look at me Lan Zhan?!"

And it was like the archery contest accident again where Lan Wangji glanced back at him through his shoulder with that menacing glare and turned down lips. But this time, there was red on his eyes and it was blur of red too fast for his drunken brain to process.

When he was a little bit sober, he was aware that he was on his back with his wrists were held by Lan Wangji who loomed above him. He was so scared silly that he gaped on Lan Wangji because never happened in his world that Lan Wangji initiated this much closeness moreover touched him like this. He gulped hard enough making Lan Wangji's narrowed eyes followed his throat's movement.

"What did you call me?" Lan Wangji growled while tightened his grasp.

Of course, of course at this time his non existent-filter mouth was digging his own pit, again.

"Lan Wangji! Lan Zhan! Lan Er Gege, wha--what are you doing?!"

Then the world ceased to spin.

Lan Wangji, the Emperor, the man who had face, body, and personality like Lan Zhan in his past life, kissed him like man drowning, like the man who eats his first meal after decades of hunger, and when he nipped his lower lip Wei Wuxian gasped and that gave Lan Wangji an entrance to plunge his tongue inside his mouth and roamed it like it was Lan Wangji's personal mission to clean out the wine taste from his mouth.

It was bewilderment. It was madness. It was earth-shattering that stiffened his body like a taut bow string before it snapped. But Lan Wangji mistook it as the rejection to service him so he nuzzled this Noble Consort's scarlet cheek to appease him instead.

"We won't force you to please this King. We just want to sleep with you because we miss you".

While it could be considered romantic, Wei Wuxian couldn't help but shouting string of profanities inwardly while pretending to fall asleep because the drunkenness. His mind was blank and he was so panic to find this kiss had similar taste and movement like the one he got in the night hunt of Phoenix Mountain.

Before long gone to his reverie, he found himself enveloped in a warm embrace with sandalwood scent on his nostril and it was so easy to fall into sleep like coming back to home. It was safe. And he was at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I already had an outline for this arc and i have planned for four arcs in this story before WWX's soul was summoned by MXY because seriously can't let WangXian separated so long :') and ah i use "we" for LWJ last speech bcs usually one refers himself as King using We or formal I as Gu so i kinda confused myself too XD please do correction if you know better phrase.
> 
> I kinda want to do edit too later after several chapters hehe not so big but just change several words to better phrase what i meant.
> 
> I know that can't be compared to the Face of Devil novel hihi but I hope we can enjoy the ride until this story ends.
> 
> In the future the update might find a little bit hassle because i am going to start have regular job again hehe but I will try to manage finishing this story! 
> 
> Again, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here a short update for now. Wish you to enjoy this (like I enjoy writing WangXian moment in this >3<) 
> 
> English is not my first language ~

It was Spring when he was 9 years old the first time he met Wei Wuxian. Fading into the background from all of people that trying to scurry a favor from the First Prince or his father, The Emperor, Lan Wangji headed to the clearing at the back of the Palace Complex. The serene yard - green meadows, soothing river sound, and accompanied by wild rabbits around him, he found himself relaxing slowly.

 

He knew that it was inevitable, how people preferred his big brother like flock of birds, Lan Huan was warm, friendly, and approachable more than Lan Wangji ever could be. Furthermore, considering how his mother was banished to The Cold Palace after the rumor had it that it was for his mother who caused the death of The Empress, Lan Huan's mother, it didn't need a genius who was his father's favorite between the two of them. Even when he knew that his gentle and cordial mother wouldn't do something as diabolical as killing others, his voice would be drowned by rumor and accusations. 

 

Lan Wangji, lived up to his name, detached himself from worldly matters that he wouldn't and couldn't hate his brother or father because despite anything they always treated him fair and kind. Hence, he played by himself in the tranquil meadow and enjoying himself while rubbing the fur of the rabbit on his lap.

 

It was Spring with the magnificent blooms stroke miles upon miles of land, chirping of birds and running animals, cool breeze with the comfortable heat under the Sun that so fitting with how Wei Wuxian came to his life. Racing into the clearing with the wind of raven unruly hair and the black-red robes, the kid hid behind the bushes and kept glancing to the entrance of clearing. 

 

After several beats, the kid exhaled sigh and tried to pay attention to his surrounding. Then, their eyes met. Grey eyes collided with the golden orbs. There was thunder on Lan Wangji's veins and squadron of butterfly ran amok inside his stomach under that stare. His nine years old brain only knew that kid was unmistakable as the most beautiful person he ever saw aside from his mother. 

 

And every step the kid took closer to him, the thunder stroke his pulse madly and if it wasn't for the deep rooted teaching by his uncle about restraint and composure he would flee like rabbits which were chased by fox. Other people would see the ice glare and invisible wall erected by his aura, but surprisingly the kid was getting closer and closer, breaching his personal space and plopped down beside him like they were close friend -- and maybe Lan Wangji really wanted to get close, as close as the ribcage to its heart and more, more, more.

 

"Hello!!! My name is Wei Wuxian, what's your name? You are pretty!" 

 

He knew that his ears reddened due to the kid's unabashed praise of his looks. More so, the grin that the kid gave to him after the introduction. It was so blinding like facing directly to the Sun but if he got blind by keep looking, Lan Wangji wouldn't mind. 

 

What he wanted to say was 'you are prettier, the prettiest he ever saw, are you deity?' but his mouth betrayed him with that flat voice of "Ridiculous!". He wished the meadow pulled him below the earth and just let him there until this kid gone because it wasn't really good thing to return cheery introduction with cold word. But, but the kid only laughed that chimed-bell like and he felt like falling into gravity and more without parachute, without slowing down. His ears were blessed. 

 

"Then XianXian will call you Gege!!!" 

 

The kid gave that unending boisterous laughter again while leaning against him heavily and Lan Wangji promised that he would keep this boy next to him from everything and anything harmful to him. Little did he know he would do more than that.

* * *

 

Wei Wuxian knew that the man next to him already awake and stared at him. How did he know while he was still pretending to sleep? It was a habit he developed since his Yiling Patriarch era to customize himself with his surrounding before waking up and now it was Chenqing's responsibility to inform him of that, with that suspiciously sing-song voice and smug vibrated from that assistant. Although, his sleeping posture wasn't changed any, he was cold sweat inside. Why the hell he was getting stared at? Damn, he needed to be calm and kept sleeping. 'Do not let Lan Wangji know he is awake or..'

 

"I know this husband of mine is already awake."

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

 

He opened one of his eyes and peeked on the man next to him. He almost screamed and scrambled backward if it wasn't for a firm hold on his waist. Lan Wangji's face was too close ah! And that man had the audacity to smirk! Unbelievable!

 

"Why you are so shocked? We already share bed for years and you still shy?" Lan Wangji said that in his deep and hoarse voice, roughened by sleep while caressing Wei Wuxian's blushing cheek with his knuckle.

 

LAN WANGJI GIVE A MAN A BREAK EH?!

 

"Errr..Your Majesty, I..I,I have headache", Wei Wuxian would blame the flustered him for giving him such a shitty reason but well who let Lan Wangji to be this overwhelming!

 

Lan Wangji was stunned for a moment and let a soft sigh that gave a breath air to Wei Wuxian's eyelashes. He was shuddered for a mere breath for fuck sake. And now it was Wei Wuxian's turn to get stoned for Lan Wangji massaged his forehead. Who would have this privilege to get massage by The Emperor huh?? Wei Wuxian just closed his eyes and enjoyed it, he wouldn't complain. Ha. 

 

"This is why alcohol is banned from this Kingdom. You always get headache afterwards." 

 

Of course it was a sound reasoning and he promised himself to not drink alcohol again in this weak body. Haih. Then, he opened his eyes as the thought came upon his mind. He stole glance at Lan Wangji's perfect face. How he was still so neat and composed when he just woke up was beyond Wei Wuxian. He held Lan Wangji's cheeks between his palms and looked into his golden eyes. It was better to mend the misunderstanding between this Emperor and the Noble Consort if he wanted to execute his plans without hassle. 

 

"Your Majesty, do you regret it that you become the Emperor now?" he asked that with small voice. Afraid to break the personal bubble they created.

 

For a while Lan Wangji only stared and searched something on Wei Wuxian's eyes. What was that he was seeking, Wei Wuxian didn't know but hoped he didn't ruin this intimacy. 

 

"If you are the maker of this King, I don't and won't regret it", the Emperor replied him calmly then kissed his wrist gently. And like it was always the thing he did, a thing came from his muscle memory, he ran his fingers on the Emperor's hair.

 

"Because this husband doesn't regret it, Your Majesty. He did what he did to keep you safe. He always afraid that you get hurt." 

 

It wasn't bluffing. In this imperial palace, you were either getting killed or killing. Moreover, taking Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian's lineage into the consideration, a child from a concubine coupling with a Ger from a wiped-out clan, it was like asking to be bully. And knowing how many times Lan Wangji got assassination attempt from this body's memory was enough to know the previous Wei Wuxian's motives to set Lan Wangji on the throne instead the First Prince. 

 

Like a child who seek comfort in their mother's embrace, Lan Wangji shoved his face on Wei Wuxian's neck and hugged him tight. It reminded him of Lan Zhan in his timeline, motherless since six years old and had distant father that ended up deceased too, it must be a lonely childhood. He was an orphan himself; although he was adopted and had a good life with Jiangs family before the war broke, at the end he died alone. So he understood with these two and he hugged Lan Wangji tighter, for they both were the anchor of each other, for each was a home of the other. 

* * *

 

Around twenty-five people were dressed in white inner robe and restrained by red ropes were confined inside the hut. Their faces told a long endured torture with pallor face, chapped lips, and gashes on their skin. Some of them whimpering, some of them slumping, and only few who tried to illicit calmness. They didn't know whether it was day or night for the captors gave them no food or water. 

 

The storm was brimming. 

 

The door was kicked in. There stood a silhouette - hair swept by wind, robes fluttered to emphasize the curve, and the hand held a horse whisk. The entrance was not only dramatic but also inducing a dread. Once the fire lamp on the wall lit the person's face, the accumulative gasps were heard and the calm facade of prisoners were broken. 

 

"Who dared to sneak in through the backdoor?!" and Wei Wuxian, with his dramatic entrance and glorious eyes glowing red in the dark never been so glad he was the famous Yiling Patriarch before.

* * *

 

It was not him who made rumor over the fearsome of Yiling Patriarch. He did his own business while tuning out most of what people said about him. Besides, coming back from the supposed death after getting thrown into Burial Mound with demonic cultivation was already an attraction itself for bad-mouthing, so he didn't put so much those rumors in his mind. Moreover, there was that immense aura around resentful energy he reigned which gave him edgy and sinister persona. It didn't take so much for him to imitate that into the interrogation in the hut. 

 

The General Nie Mingjue who waited outside greeted him with raised eyebrow while Nie Huaisang covered his nervous air behind the fan. 

 

"They confessed their crimes and your subordinates are taking it into the accounts now", he stated that without preamble. 

 

"Traitor!" Nie Mingjue growled loud enough to make Nie Huaisang jumped. 

 

"Ahmm, Your Highness, then what are we going to do?"

 

It seemed that Nie Huaisang wanted to get out of this business faster to avoid the angry Nie Mingjue. It was bordering to hilarious if Wei Wuxian himself not feel nervous too. 

 

"Twenty-five is big number for espionage and most of them not even placed into more strategic places such as army plot or the treasury. It is inner ring of Imperial Palace instead which is the most can be valuable information enough is gossip and rumor" he pondered it out loud.

 

"But gossip and rumor are based on truth although it can be far-fetched", Nie Huaisang provided it gently. 

 

"And these traitors wouldn't move without command".

 

Wasn't that the opening Wei Wuxian wanted. He was lucky that Nie siblings were perceptive although the younger one seemed to pretend he didn't observant enough.

 

"Think, General, who would benefit the most from Wen invasion while the reigning of current Emperor still not even reach one cycle of seasons. The placement of the spies although wasn't remarkable but clever, clever enough to know how the insiders of Imperial Palace work. Once the Emperor turns back a little then the stab comes, kill from the inside without putting so much effort on war, who will be celebrate over it? General Nie Mingjue, one of the people in the Imperial Palace is lying but who?" Wei Wuxian implored it with grinning plastered on his face. 

 

Then Nie Mingjue grunted and sighed in defeat, "Your Highness Noble Consort, this humble general will listen to your advice". 

 

And he did give more than just advice but a carefully crafted plan that granted an appreciation look from the General. Two allies were secured, Wei Wuxian couldn't wait for the butterfly effect to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking hard for what to do with the twenty five Wen spies that i got into zone so much my family thought i slept with my eyes open lol. 
> 
> How do you think about this chapter? I am giddy with WangXian moment hahaha and puffing my chest for Nie brothers' interaction too. 
> 
> AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE BABY WWX FROM GDC DONGHUA WEIBO????? ASDFGJKLL SO DAMN CUTE


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the cost to keep Jiang Yanli safe from politic games and upcoming war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive. Lol. Enjoy the chapter. :3

The news of Wen spies caught inside the Palace was spreading like wildfire. It didn't count whether they were noble or maids, stable boys or courtiers, the topic was so unavoidable to be talked about. The fact that The General Nie Mingjue and Courtier Nie Huaisang who led the capture was boosting the confidence and reputation of Nie brothers.

The Emperor was so angry that the usual stoic man of few words flung the tea cup with so much vehemence, the courtiers shambled in kowtowing for begging the forgiveness of the incompetency. The edict of beheading was issued and the half of tiger emblem was given to The General Nie Mingjue to bring the massive inspection throughout the Palace then commanding the armies to be alert.

This commotion was gradually permeating across the country within days, suspicion was casted and patriotism was aroused. Wen people who receded in Great Lan Kingdom for long time before the war broke agreed communally to stoke the fire and counted themselves to be innocent of espionage.

Wei Wuxian who heard this report from Chenqing gave a minuscule smile and a flick of his sleeves. A thing or two he learnt from his Yiling Patriarch era, rumor was easily spread and set a blaze. Whether it was the truth or not, if it was already spoken by masses it would be general fact. So, he used this rumor to spare him some days before the enemy retaliated. Well, he knew that Meng Yao wouldn't let this slide from his plan so Wei Wuxian basically in waiting another shoe dropped.

Initially, he didn't want to let people know that Wen spies were captured due to the surprise element later on, but then he remembered the longer this matter was on hold the more misunderstanding would be caused. Besides, Lan Wangji seemed waiting this moment to be ruthless and strict compared to his predecessor or his brother. He couldn't wait to tease Lan Wangji upon the broken tea cup.

"You seemed in good mood, Your Highness".

Lan Jingyi who saw Wei Wuxian smiled in that rare uptick of lips not the smile he gave as courtesy said that. The kids around him also chirped and swarmed around Wei Wuxian like maybe he would give something to the kids. He could only sigh without dropping his smile.

"Okay, gentlemen stop teasing your teacher. I am just happy you all improved, you know. And you, Lan Jingyi, come here you little brat lemme tickle you!" Wei Wuxian ended up chasing Lan Jingyi through the training ground that made kids play tagging to each other. So much for being stern teacher.

\---

He tried not being so trembling but it was hard when the last memory of your beloved sister was died in your arms shielding you from hateful sword. He was happy, ecstatic even that his sister was alive in this realm but the memory was still vivid and the hurt kept haunting him.

If it wasn't for the plan, he wouldn't step closer like this to Jiang Yanli's residence. Wen Qing gave him a disbelief look when he told her where he was going. Even now, he could feel a stare making hole on his back.

"Wen Ning.."  
"Your Highness, this is the box you asked before."

Wen Ning's hands were shaking when he gave the orchid-patterned wooden box to him that he couldn't help take pity on. He patted Wen Ning's head while giving him reassuring smile.

"Your Highness Noble Consort, with all due the respect, is his highness really sure about this?" Wen Qingasked incredulously with a frown marring her face.

"Don't be worry. The worst thing can happen you will get a better master than me if i fail", he said that flippantly.

"Master!" Wen Ning's face got paler.

He didn't want to make this wen siblings worried but if he let them not knowing where this went, the worst could happen was they would sacrifice themselves for him again, and..he wouldn't let that happen.

"Really! You two and all the helpers in my Palace need to trust me! Haih, what kind of master I am if I always make you all worry!" He feigned faux weeping face.

Wen Qing would throw him a bag of radish if this was his previous life but now the healer only took an exasperation inhale.

He glanced to the front door of Phoenix Palace - the residence given to the future Empress, the residence of Jiang Yanli, his beloved sister. The steps he taken felt heavier and his palms sweating so bad. This was for them. There was no other choice.

As if the timing couldn't be worse, after he was announced and coming inside, he realized that Jiang Yanli was not alone. Jiang Cheng stood menacingly in front of her as body shield and Wei Wuxian couldn't be agree more. He was a threat, he himself thought so, just because this was different universe didn't mean that tragedy couldn't occur twice.

"What are you doing here?" Jiang Cheng asked almost like growl.

Before he could answer, Wen Ning, dear sweet boy Wen Ning beat him. "Courtier Jiang it would be rude of you not address His Highness with his title". Wow, he bet it was not only him who collected the dropping jaw from the floor.

"A-Cheng, behave". One word admonishment from Jiang Yanli and per usual everything could be civil and calm.

"Your Highness Noble Consort, what a surprise you come here. Please have a seat, and to your entourage please be at ease."

It was no wonder his Shijie would be the future Empress. The Grace. The Elegance. God, if Wei Wuxian the courtiers himself he would vote and fight tooth and nails for Jiang Yanli. Although the more he thought about who would become the Emperor his chest burnt. Must be the food too spicy this morning.

He cleared his throat before depositing the box on the round table where Jiang siblings had a seat beforehand, opened it and held the precious thing on his open palms. Unceremoniously, he kneeled down in front of Jiang Yanli that drew gasps from everyone in the room.

"A-Xian!"  
"Wei Wuxian, what are you doing!"  
"Your Highness!"

Although he directed his offering to Jiang Yanli, he stared Jiang Cheng dead in the eye because he wanted A-Cheng felt his sincerity and heed to his request.

"Go back to Yunmeng tomorrow and stay there until Wen lost in the upcoming war. I swear on this phoenix hairpin, that I, Wei Wuxian, doesn't lie and Shijie can bring the hairpin as the guarantee that she will become the Empress."

The real Wei Wuxian ought to roll in the grave if he knew his nonchalance in offering power to others than taking it away. But, this was the only way. Although he couldn't and wouldn't even imagine how the future Emperor and Empress would be like, at least Jiang Yanli would be safe and he believed that Lan Zhan would take care of his Shijie better.

And maybe, one day, in another universe he could tell Lan Zhan how much he liked him. Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian once again faced judgement over his 'dark art'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyaa, sorry for super belated update. Knowing that now I am free so I wrote this for these past two days 😂. Wish you all can enjoy it as much as I can. 
> 
> I chose to keep "We" when LWJ address himself as an Emperor/King because I've been reading three arcs of Imperial AU in FOD/Villain Face Slapping Counterattack and Who Touched My Tails! and they all use 'We' >_< hope you'll not be confused.
> 
> I would love so much to know what you think of this chapter ^-^

The departure of Jiang Yanli, the fated Empress of the original story, was surrounded with rumor that spread wildly in imperial palace. The Noble Consort's jealousy with his dark art made Jiang Yanli sick after visiting her palace once. The ones who hate him since the beginning of his staying in the palace scorned him, the ones who only enjoyed rumor adding more fuel to the hatred. By this rate if Wei WuXian went out, he probably would be thrown rice bowl by people.

It wasn't hard to convince Jiang Yanli to come back to Yunmeng, but it was harder on Jiang Cheng. The man was thoroughly believed that Wei Wuxian only wanted to snatch his sister's Empress seat. Wei Wuxian was lucky that he knew Jiang Cheng's true personality in his world that more or less would be alike with this realm. Once he told that Wen spies were caught by him and Nie brothers, and they admitted the Wen would march soon, Jiang Cheng dared to leave Capital for their hometown. Adding to real tears he shed to the Jiang siblings with how much he didn't want any of them to suffer the intricacies in Capital and to avoid the destruction of Lotus Pier again. They finally left while hugging Wei Wuxian. It was good to be able to amend their relationship again, the thing he wanted to do in his world the most.

His wicked smile couldn't be more sinister than this he thought, looking at bronze mirror, his red mole adding to the beauty of sin. The more he looked at his face, the more he didn't mind this Ger body. Who knew that the longer he stayed here, he could get pregnant -- wait that was a dangerous thought. He was a man, Lan Wangji was a man, sure that he was a Ger but did it between man and man, how could be?

His contemplation was disturbed by Wen Ning whose face like eating lemon behind him. This person still like Wen Ning he knew in his world, timid and reserved. He tampered his wicked smile into the small one.

"Your Highness, please change your attire, this humble servant will help."

Looking around the room, he realized the problem seemed occuring in his palace. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh. All of the servants averted their eyes to the floor and didn't dare to raise their head. Considering looking at His Majesty's ger/women in indecent attire would be punished as a treason.

But, this was indeed what he prepared to. The another shoe drop he waited from First Prince's Male Consort, Meng Yao. Wei WuXian messed up his well threaded plans of course retaliation would follow. He was fast but not fast enough. His precious people who better off the battlefield already be pushed to the background and the ones better to stay close still around him. Even Chenqing gave celebration in their spiritual space once the mark of completion in this world reached 70% when Jiang Yanli came back to Yunmeng and of course let Jiang Cheng discreetly gathered the army to defend Wen's upcoming attack to the border.

The pitter patter outside the bedroom signaled him to be ready to act, he turned back again while combing his hair. The door was opened abruptly and it caused a bang sound.

"Noble Consort Wei Wu--"

"How dare you, Head of Imperial Guards! Impertinent! This is His Highness' chamber and you dare to enter without permission with your men!". Wen Qing bellowed without mercy. Trust her to be extra to cause commotion and Wei WuXian couldn't help to snort. Wen Ning was sweet cinnamon roll so he wouldn't ask him to act alongside but Wen Qing was different. Once he let her know his plan (not all of them, mind you) she was ecstatic to the point he asked Chenqing if there was bad blood between Wen siblings and Jin House but then regarding what happened in his world if Jin Guangshan was the one he knew before then it made sense.

He turned back while clutching his white inner robe tighter to himself. Ha, every single person in this whole palace knew the Noble Consort always rose so late, it was Jin ZiXuan's fault to barge into his palace and hoped he was lazying around with fancy robes. He forced his expression to be deer caught in headlights while his innermost thoughts wanted to laugh at how Jin ZiXuan's face was so red it could be compared to tomatoes while his men didn't know whether to go back to the door they entered or keep their stance alongside their master. The sight of Jin ZiXuan still got him whiplash and flinch which were not an act, reminder the last time he saw him with hole in his chest and blood so much around him it was blending to his yellow robe, he sided to left as to keep Wen Ning on his sight, although Wen Ning in this world wouldn't cause hole in anyone's chest, it was better to be cautious.

"We-we got instruction from court to escort His Highness as he was summoned."

"Still dare not to apologize! Insolent!"

"What I am summoned for?" Wei WuXian asked quietly while turned away his eyes to the floor. This pitiful act should get him an award, okay!

"For the devious act in making Lady Jiang Yanli sick with dark art, the court will assemble the hearing", Jin ZiXuan sneered.

Once Wei WuXian knew his saviour would come soon, he stared down at Jin ZiXuan while smirking. This man, if his informant didn't let him know that Jin ZiXuan was low-key always cared about Jiang Yanli whereabout and condition further before her arrival in Imperial Palace, he wouldn't including him in his plan to make Jiang Yanli happier in this realm.

"Presumptuous Peacock!" he said it with mocking tone that made Jin ZiXuan widening his eyes in comical way.

Right away, the grandiose entrance of Emperor could be seen on the entrance of chamber.

"Announcing the arrival of the Emperor", somehow Wen Qing could utter the announcement with respect and sneer simultaneously to two different recipient. Woman was scary like that, he thought.

Once again he was struck by how much his servants were loyal to him looking at the way they shielded him around like petals covered its pollen although he didn't instruct them so. This must be because they didn't want him to be included in Jin ZiXuan punishment if the Emperor bestowed him one.

Yet, Wei WuXian didn't need to worry, he believed that Lan Wangji was smart enough to know the situation without he needed to explain it. Honestly, he relied so much on Lan Wangji's knowledge of Wei WuXian to make sure this plan worked but if he wasn't then better he divorced this cruel man. They were bowing to the Emperor while the situation still stiff.

"What was this rude behaviour about, Head Imperial Guards?" The Emperor's voice was serene and calm yet the room's temperature felt drop few degrees.

Recovered enough from the shock, Jin ZiXuan answered the similar one he gave to Wei WuXian.

"Is court position was higher than Ours to be able to summon Our little Ger without Our knowledge?".

Wei Wuxian thought that Lan Wangji was remarkable. He could speak few words but the impact was utterly no nonsense. This overbearing aura was truly matched to his title. Making him want to tease Lan Wangji mercilessly!

Jin ZiXuan and his men were stuttering after realized the truth behind the Emperor's words, how they barged into Emperor's Noble Consort palace yet without His warranty. Nonetheless if what First Prince's Male Consort said was true, it was still Emperor's jurisdiction to punish Noble Consort Wei Wuxian. The one behind this misbehaving was seen through by Lan Wangji too. His brother's men that were controlled by his Ger were massive so it wasn't a surprise. In fact this gave Lan Wangji momentum to cleanse the Imperial Court once and for all.

"Tell the court We will attend once We have breakfast with Noble Consort and ask your punishment at tomorrow's court session".

The words like the storm that wrecked Imperial Guards' ship. Their dejected looks while went out were contrasted to Wei Wuxian's servants smug ones. This was already almost noon yet Emperor said wanting to have breakfast with His Highness. The Emperor really gave their master some face, ah! They didn't have to worry so much where their master stand with this upcoming Empress ceremonial, at least Noble Consort was still loved by the Emperor no matter the title was.

Wei Wuxian who didn't know what his servants thought was letting out enthusiastic "Lan Wangji" while waving the man over. The temperature once again dropped for no one called their Emperor by their name since they knew The Emperor but then the ice thawed when they looked at small smile on Emperor's face and the soft look he gave to the ardent Noble Consort. It was not only the servants in the room, but also Wei WuXian stared dumbfounded on Lan Wangji's smile. Little did he know that Lan Wangji loved it when Wei WuXian called him by his name than all of his titles combined because he was reminded the time when they were kids and they didn't have to survive in Imperial Palace with all these unnecessary schemes.

The servants gave wide berth to Lan Wangji when he walked to the stunned Wei Wuxian. There was a dangerous glint when Emperor looked at Wei Wuxian shameless attire while this was already past breakfast time. Yet it was fade as fast as it came and Wei WuXian faced with the aloof and majestic Lan Wangji.

The Emperor's eunuch that somehow had telepathy ability to Emperor's mood was ushering people out from Noble Consort's chamber, he was instructed Wen Siblings of The Majesty and His Highness breakfast once the door closed and he prayed really hard that The Emperor knew time and location considering the sun already high and Noble Consort's palace was near Imperial Court.

Wei Wuxian greeted Lan Wangji with voice that only could be heard by two of them. This warm intimacy ambience was so thick on the room Wei Wuxian swore he could poke it with his Chenqing. Somehow he felt hot and bothered under Lan Wangji's unwavering stare. Why this man kept looking at him like that, he seriously didn't know. The initial feeling wanted to tease was thrown out of the window and now Wei Wuxian's mind was as blank as his inner robe.

He was stunned for the second time again when Lan Wangji rubbed his cheek with his knuckles while drawing circle on Wei Wuxian's palm with other hand.

"You are blushing" Lan Wangji said fondly.

'Fuck this man' Wei Wuxian grumbled in his mind and what did he do but flustered more! The audacity of this man versus Lan Wangji in his world was truly like heaven and earth. He ducked his face when he felt that his face so hot it could fry egg. He knew that this cruel Emperor was smiling again on his fluster look. And now the hand slowly covered his waist and the one on his face manhandled his head through his nape that Wei WuXian pliantly looked up into Lan Wangji's blazing golden eyes.

'Holy shit!' that was Wei Wuxian's mind again when he realized how beautiful Lan Wangji was. That he could count Lan Wangji's long eyelashes one by one and how that cheekbones could cut his hands if he tried to slap him. And God must be weeping when he poured too much ambrosia into the color of this man's eyes.

Yet, his brain was shutting down for good once there were lips on his lips. Pecking like kitten kisses then his knees bucked when Lan Wangji licked his lower lips. If it wasn't for Lan Wangji holding him, he was sure that he would melt into the floor and merged into the woods. He was screaming internally and opened his eyes to see Lan Wangji closed one. And when did he close his eyes!

There was a strained sound when Lan Wangji nibbled his lower lip that he realized later on it was his moan. How embarrassing. Furthermore, this Emperor really was an opportunist that once Wei Wuxian gasped he plunged his tongue into Wei Wuxian hot wet cavern with much velocity, it made Wei Wuxian dizzy. Under so much dominance in one kiss, Wei Wuxian couldn't do nothing but take it. Take it like he meant for it, like he was born for it. He was kissed like Lan Wangji wanted to devour him, wanted to meld into him, into his flesh and bones, and lived within his beating heart.

He was jostled into clarity when his under knees tripped the bed and he downed on the bed with Lan Wangji on top him. Boy didn't he see this coming. He must be an indecent sight by looking the way Lan Wangji's eyes widened and darkened. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the smallest part of it, still screaming madly but his mouth. His mouth that ever be his downfall didn't know when to stop apparently.

"Like what you see?".

That coy tone must be not his voice but between two people in the room, one just uttered "Mn" then it must be him, Wei WuXian, the doomed Wei Wuxian, because now not only his lips that were attacked but his neck also. His shuddering body and lewd moan seemed fueling Lan Wangji that he ripped the the inner robe with so much vehemence that one would think he had utmost dislike to the offending garment. The Emperor no longer could hold himself from licking and biting the creamy skin of his little Ger combined to the bliss out Wei Wuxian expressed now, truly his restraint was snapped.

Wei Wuxian who was the recipient of this onslaught could only hold onto Lan Wangji covered shoulder that the more he grabbed the more revealing the robe was, and now he was blessed with toned chest of Lan Wangji, the Emperor, the one of twin Jade. Damn this man and his perfection, and Wei WuXian was a man that perfectly believed an eye for an eye so after such a vigorous attack fueled by lust now he hauled Lan Wangji back on top of him and flipped him down, then proceed to kissed Lan Wangji back fervently. His forehead, his nose, his sharp cheekbones, his lips, his long neck and more went to downward.

He was a really virgin man, contrary to popular belief in his world and although he passed through hundreds realm, again he stated here that he was a virgin. Yet, Nie Huaisang's books and many books as such he read were enough to give him such a big picture how to satisfy a man. He didn't think he was ready for losing his virginity now while he was in the middle of the world task, although if he was asked again with Lan Wangji heated kisses he wouldn't say no to Lan Wangji. Besides, he heard many times that man was worn out after one time orgasm so he better attacked Lan Wangji first and spared himself. That was a sound plan!

Feeling the intense gaze following him to the lower body of Lan Wangji, he stared back into the golden eyes while opening the pants. Slowly he pulled the hard ramrod and deterred his gaze to the meat he held in his right hand. He didn't know much about penis, heck the only penis he knew was only his okay, but he could say with much confidence that this gun of Lan Wangji was beautiful. The veins bulged on the rod was nothing but charmed the beauty. This man was really endowed from the top of his head to the down of his toes. The girth was slightly bent and so red now he rubbed his palm on it. He gave the rod a delicate lick while locking his gaze to the man under him and got his hips bucked on him that drove the straight rod to the back of his throat.

He coughed and got a pat on his back.

"Do not force yourself". Lan Wangji rubbed his back while looking at him with so much concern and love and Wei WuXian couldn't stand him, it was overwhelming that he could only muttered "yes" and plunged himself again on the fellatio.

The hitched breath of the Emperor egged Wei Wuxian on to take it deeper while trying to enjoy this unusual act for him. The more he did it the better he understood the pattern. Wei Wuxian was great at experimenting, his inventions back then were produced from experiments too, so using the similar vigor now he handled Lan Wangji's penis expertly. Where to lick, where to suck, when to take it deeper and when to make it faster. Unbeknown to him, this sinful tongue and lewd sight of him were the ones drove Lan Wangji to the end. His disheveled hair, his red mole on his blushing face, the lips around his cock, and the creamy skin of his chest -- beautiful. Held by Wei Wuxian's arms on his hips while stuck himself to the bed so he didn't buck his hips again when the orgasm washed the Emperor strongly. This was understandable. He had been holding himself for almost a month after the cold shoulder he got from Wei WuXian on the announcement of his upcoming marriage to Jiang Yanli of course he didn't dare to touch or seek anyone else to touch. Hold so much and release so much that Wei Wuxian could only let the spurt of white covered his tongue.

Once the climax dispersed and Lan Wangji could think clearly, he let his penis out of Wei Wuxian hot wet cavern and rub his little Ger on the back.

"Then this delicate husband can only rely on His Majesty to take care of him until the end of his time". And the private smile Lan Wangji gave him was worth it for every hardship he would endure in the future.

\------  
It was thoroughly out of his plan; the escapade with Lan Wangji. The intercourse. The coital. The sex. He just needed the Emperor to be a witness of Jin ZiXuan misconduct and gave him punishment, but well who would have known one kiss from Lan Wangji ignited the muscle memory and his own feeling.

Nah, it didn't matter. Now they headed to Imperial Court to judge his 'dark art' like a good old days but now he had Lan Wangji and other plans were in motion so he felt better. In fact, he was bouncing in his steps while still holding the King's left hand and giving the upturned lips of the man next to him, it wasn't only him who was happy. Why he didn't do this when he was still alive in his world was beyond him.

'Is it possible to miss someone so much when they are next to you?'

Since his palace wasn't that far from Imperial Court, it didn't take them much to get there. The courtiers were bowing to Lan Wangji and once they were permitted to raise Wei Wuxian could see the surprise on some and sour faces on the others. And the man with his fan covering his half face must be grinning.

Comparing Wei Wuxian's appearance to the last time he was kneeling in melodrama, even without he opened his mouth people knew how much The Emperor favoured him now. Adorned in vermilion robes that patterned in white, gold, and silver while his hair tied in half ponytail with hairpin and ornaments, this look was like going into the feast instead of fishing public sympathy. As if it wasn't enough robing so much faces, Wei Wuxian was standing in the middle of the court room as his mien screaming power.

Once the court was opened by the Emperor, courtiers who sided with the First Prince started throwing accusations that it was due to Wei Wuxian's dark art that drove Jiang Yanli back to her hometown in terrible illness. Of course, the courtiers who sided Wei House slapped it back by asking for evidence.

"It was rumoured that His Highness Noble Consort planted a doll dressed in purple regalia robe of Jiang House in his backyard, and it was discovered yesterday by one of Imperial Guards". It was none other than Meng Yao, the First Prince's Male Consort. Fueling into the dramatic apropos, the guard kneeled next to Wei Wuxian standing stance while serving look of doll to the courtiers. The room was instantly in loud murmurs. The eunuch who knew what the Emperor's mood at this point thumped his horse whip firmly on the floor. One could look how powerful the Emperor in grasping the courtiers that it was only Eunuch acted it out and the room once again blanketed in quite.

"Oh, and who do you think the doll represents of?" Wei Wuxian asked innocently while inside he was sneering.

"Wasn't it Lady Jiang Yanli, the soon to be Empress?", the way Meng Yao pressed in the last word was really begging of fighting.

"Our Noble Consort worn that too in wedding ceremony", words of the Emperor froze the smile on Meng Yao's face.

It was a common knowledge that Wei Wuxian entered the Imperial Harem firstly as a representation of Jiang House than his own House then the original Wei Wuxian started to back his own House once he paved Lan Wangji's path to take over the throne.

"And Lady Jiang Yanli wouldn't wear man inner robes, would she?". Wei Wuxian jesting remark was met by murderous gaze of Jin GuangYao that made him instantly torn the doll's purple regalia robes and found the doll worn man inner robes.

Well, initially he was so impressed with Jin GuangYao's detail in the doll itself but then it could be reverse to be his downfall instead. Rather than throwing the doll out, Wei Wuxian enjoyed this face slapping act instead. If it wasn't for Jin GuangYao, the original Wei Wuxian in this realm wouldn't go crazy. He wouldn't be bad if he wasn't provoked.

The courtiers now plunged again in murmur but now the gaze was directed to the First Prince's Male Consort. Meng Yao who noticed the frown and worried face of his husband dissuaded the situation immediately once by apologizing profusely to the Emperor and Wei WuXian with sour face. This dead end was created by Wei Wuxian, Meng Yao wouldn't let the Imperial Guard who digged the doll out spoke a word because it was clearly he was directly pointed to where to dig and the maid who disguised as maid in Wei Wuxian palace that planted the doll was already taken care of by Wei Wuxian's men, so seriously he wanted to sorry but he wasn't.

As the man who liked to seize the chance when he saw it, Wei Wuxian kneeled down and address Lan Wangji for an audience. He didn't tell the Emperor before that he wanted to ask something but this was as good as whispering on the bed so he went with it.

"Begging the Emperor to consider this husband's request"

"Mn"

"Knowing that there is doubt in courtiers' hearts about the soon to be Empress Lady Jiang Yanli's well being, this humble husband wish The Emperor would send troops to secure Yunmeng"

The courtiers who directly involved in such major plan were dumfounded. Sending troops to certain area was a large act, needed numerous planning and reasons, yet the courtiers didn't dare to voice out as such because it was themselves who fussed over Lady Jiang Yanli first to get upper hand in kicking out the Noble Consort, who would have thought the table turned. They only wished that the Emperor would see fault in that.

Little did they know, The Emperor himself was looking at Wei Wuxian with such burning gaze it induced blush on the aforementioned man. Wei Wuxian who peeked once now threw his gaze away to the floor. That King was ridiculous, why he stared at him like that. His spine was tingling, okay!

Lan Huan, The First Prince who seldom saw his brother's excited expression was stunned at the moment when he looked at Lan Wangji's eyes. Sure the man was still maintaining his cold mien but his eyes didn't lie. Did he happy because Wei Wuxian changed? Or did he happy because Wei Wuxian in fact never changed?

The man in question was actually happy but not for Lan Huan's reasoning. He was happy because for the first time he could defend Wei Wuxian from the precarious court, the thing that he had been wanting to do so since he was set as the Emperor but it always would be the country first. Now, not only he could 'help' his husband's reputation but discreetly sending troops to the front tier of region bordering to Wen Country. He and Jiang House had been trying to tackle the court to let troops marching to Yunmeng but the lack of Wen's offending their border was always mentioned.

"We agree"

And just like that, two birds with one stone were achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
